Embrasse moi et reste avec moi
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Suite de "Remarque-moi..." Genji est le chef à Suzuran et est devenu l'amant de Seri, mais ce dernier est rongé par sa jalousie...


Titre: Embrasse-moi et reste avec moi  
Auteur: Shizumi  
Source: Crow Zero  
Genre: Yaoi, Pov  
Couple: Genji x Serizawa  
Disclamer: Pas à moi...dommage, je voudrait bien d'un Genji et pis Seri serai à Shany ^^  
Commentaire: Un cadeau pour Shany et la suite de "Remarque moi, regarde moi et embrasse moi". Tout ça pour caser quelques trucs ^^

**Embrasse-moi et reste avec moi**

Le temps passait. Genji avait conquit Suzuran. Tokio était en pleine forme. Et moi ? La journée, j'étais toujours Serizawa Tamao, sur le toit avec mes camarades. Mais une fois que je quittais Suzuran, je devenais Seri, l'amant de Genji. J'aimais ces moments passés avec lui, même s'ils étaient toujours trop courts. Parfois, Genji passait même la nuit chez moi.

J'étais heureux, mais malgré tout, j'étais insatisfait. Non pas que nos soirées étaient pas à mon goût, mais j'en voulais encore plus. J'ai déjà du mal à accepter mon rôle passif dans notre couple. Il était doué, mais il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que moi qui passe par cet instant de douleur. Et ensuite, je ne voulais plus qu'on soit séparé à Suzaran.

Bien sûr, je pouvais rester avec lui, à la piscine des GPS. Mais le toit était bien plus intéressant. Rien que pour la vue et puis le calme. Maintenant qu'il dirigeait le lycée, il pouvait bien venir sur le toit et laisser ses camarades s'amusaient sans lui. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui dire et chaque matin, on se séparait.

Chaque jour, je le regardais à travers le grillage du toit. Je le voyais discuter avec Izaki, chaque jour. Chaque jour, je pensais pouvoir me rapprocher un peu plus de lui et j'avais l'impression qu'on s'éloignait encore plus. Cela me faisait mal, cela m'attristais. On arrivait à une telle fusion, le soir, qu'on dépassait le besoin de paroles. Et pourtant, la journée, il y avait une telle distance entre nous. Ce blond m'énervait.

Je tapais contre le grillage, la jalousie recommençait à bouillonner en moi. Mes camarades me regardaient, mais je m'en allais. Je ne pouvais pas leur expliquer, je ne sais pas s'ils pourraient comprendre. J'errai dans un couloir, comme chaque fois que je n'en pouvais plus de les voir ensemble. Mais cette fois, il y avait Tokio.

Si la situation était différente, si ce n'était pas Genji, mais une fille, je pourrai en parler...Non, je n'aurai pas à en parler, j'irai me battre pour elle. Je pourrai me battre pour lui, mais cela reviendrai à avouer toute notre relation au lycée entier. Et puis agir sous l'aveuglement de la jalousie risquait de me faire faire une bêtise. Si en fait, il n'y avait rien ?

Tokio me faisait face, qu'est-ce que je pourrai lui dire. J'avais envie de parler, mais comment le prendrait-il ? En plus, Tokio était un ami de Genji, lui aussi. Mais comment aborder le sujet ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que le boss de Suzuran et moi sommes amant, ou bien ? Faudrait aussi que je parle de ma jalousie et de plein d'autres choses.

-Tamao, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Rien. Prépare les quilles.

Oui, rien de tel qu'une bonne partie de bowling humain pour se détendre. Remontons sur le toit et restons calme. Pas besoin de s'énerver. Surtout que c'était sûrement pour rien. J'avais beau me le répéter, je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. Bowling, bowling. Fallait que je me concentre. J'attendais que mes camarades rassemblent de quoi faire des quilles en regardant encore la piscine. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Genji riait. J'aurai pu m'en foutre si seulement ce n'était pas avec ce blond.

Le jeu était en place. Visons et donnons le signal. Ce qui servait de boule en bowling s'éleva dans l'air, je la regardais. Je ne sais pas ce qui me passa par la tête, mais je l'envoyais au-dessus du grillage. Je l'entendis tomber dans l'eau. Je ne bougeais pas, mais Tokio, Tokaji et Shoji regardaient du côté du GPS. Je m'avançais et souris à la vu de ce que j'avais causé. Ce n'était pas vraiment la panique, mais ça m'amusait. Surtout le fait que ce blond avait été trempé.

Je croisais son regard, fier. J'entendais les quilles qui se faisait la malle, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le spectacle en-bas était bien plus intéressant. Ce n'était pas parce que Genji était le boss qu'on ne pouvait pas s'amuser. Mais je savais que je devrais m'expliquer avec lui plus tard. En attendant, je m'étais défoulé et je n'avais pas eu à m'expliquer avec Tokio.

C'était la première fois que je le retrouvais à la piscine. Il venait toujours sur le toit, d'habitude. D'ailleurs, c'était parce que cette fois, je l'avais pris de vitesse. Les derniers membres du GPS partaient, dont ce blond. Il me regardait avec un sourire en coin, pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il si content ? Je n'aimais pas l'air qu'il avait.

Genji était debout au bord de l'eau, je voyais l'espèce de boule de bowling sur le côté. Ils l'avaient sortie de la piscine. Toujours entrain de fumer, il me fit face. J'avais l'habitude de son air nonchalant. Il savait que j'étais à l'origine de la chute de cet objet. Il attendait des explications, mais je lui pris sa cigarette comme il le faisait si souvent avec moi et puis je le poussait dans l'eau. Je le regardait nager, accroupi au bord, souriant.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'il prit, mais il me tira dans l'eau. Et mince, maintenant, la cigarette était éteinte et mouillée. C'était malin. Je tentais de rejoindre le bord pour sortir, mais il ne me laissa pas faire. J'avais pas pied et cela me dérangeais de pas pouvoir toucher le fond. Cela m'énervais qu'il était plus grand que moi. Me porter dans l'eau au lieu de me laisser sortir. Il devait avoir un idée derrière la tête. Et vu où il posait ses mains, je voyais quelle genre d'idée c'était.

Après un mois à passer la nuit sur mon vieux matelas, être dans la piscine, dehors, et le faire avec Genji, ça changeait complètement. Déjà, le contact de l'eau froide et sa peau chaude sur ma peau nue donnait une sensation étrange et agréable. J'étais dos aux parois de la piscine, mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il avait ses mains au niveau du bas de mon dos, me maintenant hors de l'eau. Nos langues faisaient un ballet dans nos bouches.

C'était parfait, comme toujours, mais il commençait à faire froid. Et en plus, nos vêtement étaient complètement trempé. On dirait que les membres du GPS avaient l'habitude d'être mouillé, il y avait des serviettes. Genji m'enveloppa dans l'une d'elle. Une autour de la taille et une autour des épaules, alors que lui, il se contentait d'une serviette pour couvrir son intimité.

On alla dans la salle de classe la plus proche, étendant nos uniformes sur les tables pour qu'ils sèchent. Je m'assis sur le bureau, tenant les pans de la serviette autour de moi, le regardant m'observer. Il ne disait rien, mais je savait ce qu'il demandait. Pourquoi j'avais lancé ça dans la piscine ? Mais moi aussi j'avais une question pour lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Izaki ?  
-Izaki ? Rien de spécial. Un de mes seconds, c'est tout.  
-Vraiment ?

S'il me disait qu'il y a rien, je le croyais. Mais cela ne m'assurai pas qu'Izaki ne tentait rien, de son côté. J'étais jaloux, possessif et complètement amoureux. Savoir que Genji m'était sûrement fidèle ne me suffisait pas...plus...Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi. Je bouillonnais de nouveau, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Je m'avançais près de lui. Il y avait autant de confiance que de colère dans mon regard.

Il me retint en m'attrapant aux poignets. Je voulais me débattre, mais il me tenait fermement. Ma jalousie explosait. Je l'aimais, j'avais envie de lui, de l'avoir près de moi. Mais pas que le soir, en journée aussi. Je voulais qu'il fasse plus attention à moi. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, mais je lui demandais juste de montrer plus d'intérêt pour moi.

Un silence pesant s'installa, comme au début. Une fois les vêtements secs, je pris les miens et m'habillais avant de partir. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormit seul. Ma chambre me paraissait vide, froide et triste. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Ma jalousie a réussit à tout faire foirer. J'ai mit tellement de temps pour l'atteindre, pour l'avoir et en si peu de temps, je l'ai perdu.

Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever le lendemain. Mais il le fallait bien. Autant s'habituer tout de suite à être de nouveau distant avec Genji, avoir de simples rapports de chef à subordonné, à devoir supporter l'air narquois de ce blond. Il était la cause de tout. Non, en fait, c'était plutôt moi avec ma jalousie. Je m'imaginais des choses alors qu'en fait il n'y avait rien. Mais cela m'énervait de voir Izaki si proche de lui alors que moi j'étais seul et loin.

Je trainais les pieds sur le terrain, faisant de la poussière. Depuis qu'il était à la tête du lycée, il y avait plus de monde dehors, où c'était qu'une impression ? Il n'y avait plus cette rivalité entre les gang, ce qui faisait que tout le monde allait et venait partout, sans se soucier de quel territoire c'était. Mais j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, alors le premier qui ose venir sur le toit, il aurai le droit au rôle principal dans le bowling.

J'avais même pas atteint le bâtiment que je voyais ce blond. Il avait toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres. Pourquoi il s'était arrêté et me fixait-il. Je n'aimais pas ça. Il se pencha près de mon visage et me murmura à l'oreille quelque chose. Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Normal, c'était lui le boss. Il était adossé au mur, regardant celui en face de lui. Il attendait.

-Tu attends quoi pour aller le voir ?

Je n'aimais pas son ton. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait une faute et de devoir aller recevoir ma punition. Je sentais le regard des autres étudiants sur nous. J'étais à côté de lui, pas trop près. Il se redressa, mais ne me regardait toujours pas. Je le vis prendre une inspiration. J'aurai aimé fermer les yeux, ne pas voir la scène qui allait se dérouler. Mais je ne serai pas Seirzawa Tamao si je n'affrontais pas les conséquences de mes actes.

-Tamao...

Je le fixais, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Je mis un peu temps avant de remarqué qu'il m'avait appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois depuis que je le connais. Il avait le regard détourné et rougissait. Je baissait le regard et vit qu'il me tendait une fleur. Pour moi ? Je la pris, gêné par le regard de tout le monde. Il aurait pu faire ça plus discrètement. Mais je savais combien ça lui coûtait de faire ça et ça me faisait plaisir. J'étais d'autant plus heureux que c'était pas fini entre lui et moi, qu'il ne m'en voulait pas pour hier.

Je souriais, j'avais envie de me jeter à son cou et de l'embrasser, mais il était déjà assez embarrassé. Je réserverais ça pour quand on sera que tout les deux. La fleur était jolie, petite et d'un rouge magnifique. Je me demandais quelle sorte c'était. Peut être qu'il me le dira ? J'étais là avec ma fleur et lui avait de nouveau ses mains dans les poches. Il avançait, mais comme je bougeais pas, il se retourna, son habituel visage impassible.

Je le suivais, personne ne disait rien, mais je savais que les gens parleraient dans notre dos. Ils n'ont qu'à penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en fiche. Je marchais, je ne faisais pas attention. On montait des escaliers...? Je pensais qu'il serait retourné à la piscine, mais en fait, on se retrouva sur le toit. Il y avait tout les autres, de Tokio à Izaki en passant par Tokaji et Makise et j'en passe. Ils avaient du observer la scène de là.

Personne ne faisaient un mouvement. Ils étaient tous en demi-cercle devant nous. Tokio fut le premier à s'avancer et à faire un grand sourire. Les autres aussi quittèrent leurs visages sérieux. A partir de maintenant, on serait sur le toit, laissant la piscine aux autres. Genji se faisait taquiner par ses seconds et moi, j'entamais une partie de majong avec les miens.

Le soir arrivait, le soleil couchant était magnifique vu du toit. Je me rappelais ce que me disait Tokio avant son opération. Cette fois, je le regardais juste avec Genji, tout le monde étant parti. Je tenais encore la fleur. Elle devait avoir une certaine signification, je lui demanderai plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voulais encore profiter de cet instant.

Il fallait aussi partir. Je ne tenais pas spécialement à dormir à Suzuran. J'avançais sans trop faire attention, connaissant le chemin pour sortir par cœur. Et puis je sentis une chaleur envelopper ma main libre. Je tournais la tête pour voir ma main dans la sienne, son regard fixé devant lui. Je souris encore, j'étais heureux. On marchait comme ça. Que demander de plus ?

On n'allait pas chez moi. Le chemin était différent. Où est-ce qu'il m'emmenait ? On s'arrêta devant une immense maison. Il avança dans jusque dans la cour, mais j'étais figé. Où est-ce qu'on était ? Chez lui ? J'ai honte qu'il soit venu chez moi pendant un mois alors qu'il habite dans une si belle demeure. Il ne lâcha pas ma main, me tira un peu pour que j'avance de nouveau.

On entra, l'intérieur n'avait rien de comparable avec chez moi. On doit pouvoir mettre trois fois ma maison dans la sienne. Tout semblait vide, on continuait d'avancer. On arriva dans une nouvelle pièce. On dirait une chambre, bien spacieuse et éclairée. La pièce m'hypnotisait. J'avançais en regardant tout autour de moi. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il ne lâchait toujours pas ma main.

Au contraire, il m'attira près de lui. Je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Nos lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se collaient. On progressait jusqu'au lit, un vrai lit, pas un simple matelas posé parterre avec une espèce de drap et d'oreiller comme chez moi. Genji pris la fleur de mes mains et la posa sur le chevet.

Le matelas était bien plus confortable et les draps plus doux. J'avais l'impression d'être comme la première fois, on faisait tout doucement. J'aimais le côté un peu brusque de Genji, mais j'appréciais aussi ce moment où il n'était que tendresse et patience. Ses mains caressaient chaque partie de mon corps, je sentais sa langue sur la moindre parcelle de ma peau. Finalement ce n'était pas tout à fait comme la première fois.

Il descendait de plus en plus bas. Je l'arrêtais alors qu'il était au niveau de mon nombril. J'avais pris sa tête entre mes mains. Il me regardait dans les yeux et enleva mes mains avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. J'avais le sang qui battait de plus en plus fort dans mes tempes, je tremblais, je transpirais et je gémissais sous l'attention qu'il me portait. Et il arriva jusqu'à mon intimité.

Je sentais sa langue glisser le long de mon membre. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant envahir par les sensations qu'il faisait monter en moi. J'étais complètement sous son contrôle. Je laissais mon corps réagir au contact de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Il le prit complètement dans sa bouche, j'allais me relever pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais j'étais cloué au lit par le plaisir grandissant. Plus il augmentait la vitesse, plus je tremblait d'excitation et je gémissais de plaisir.

Il lâcha mon membre avant que j'atteigne mon paroxysme et remonta jusqu'à mon visage. Je comprenais quelle idée il avait en tête. Je léchais chacun des doigts qui étaient à porter de ma bouche. Lorsqu'il les enleva, j'attirai son visage près du mien pour faire danser ma langue sur ses lèvres. Il en profita pour m'embrasser langoureusement pendant qu'il avait inséré ses doigts dans mon intimité.

Je m'y habituais et il les retira avant de me pénétrer avec douceur. J'avais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Il bougeait lentement en moi, nos corps frottant l'un sur l'autre. La cadence augmentait progressivement, le plaisir et l'excitation aussi. Ses lèvres étouffaient mes gémissements. De plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à qu'on se libère en même temps. Cette fois, je tenais à garder la tête de Genji sur mon cœur. Je caressais ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche de temps en temps.

On s'endormit comme ça. J'étais fatigué par tant de chose, mais je dormis paisiblement. Et quand je me suis réveillé, il était là, toujours contre moi, ses bras autour de mon thorax. Je regardais la fleur posée sur le chevet. Elle avait un peu flétrit, mais elle était toujours aussi belle. Je la pris entre les doigts pour la regarder. Je le sentis bouger.

Il se réveillait doucement, je passais mes bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Il s'était couché sur un de mes bras. Mais je pouvais contempler la fleur de l'autre. Tient, il ne m'avait toujours rien dit sur elle. Une capucine, qui signifie "que son cœur se consume pour moi", de couleur rouge. Le rouge symbolise l'ardeur et la chaleur des sentiments. Et une capucine rouge avait une forte signification pour Genji et pour moi. Une capucine rouge, c'est une déclaration d'amour passionnée. J'étais comblé.

Tant de chose s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. Il m'avait embrassé encore et encore et même plus et puis maintenant, j'étais aussi sûr qu'il resterait avec moi.

**Fin**

Dernière fic de la saga Crow Zero XD Moins longue que les autres, mais plus de choses. Un double lemon, moi qui avais horreur d'en écrire, j'en écris plein en ce moment, du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai. Aller, j'en ai déjà une autre de prévu, mais dans Hanakimi.


End file.
